This invention relates to garments and more particularly to a thigh anti-chafing garment to be worn as an undergarment to prevent chafing of the wearer's thighs.
Obese persons and persons with large thighs frequently experience chafing of the thighs as the thighs rub together. This problem can be particularly acute during hot and humid weather and when certain types of clothing, such as dresses or skirts, are worn which do not cover or otherwise protect the inner thighs from rubbing together during normal everyday activities.